Bonded in More Ways Than One
by TT96
Summary: What if it were different? What if it was Dimitri Belikov, 17 years old, who ran away with his best friend, only to be captured by Rose Hathaway, 24 years old, who later becomes his mentor? Will they fall in love? How will they handle the situation?
1. Chapter 1

I hastily slammed the door behind me, angrily leaving the principal's office. I mean, seriously, somebody had had to put the teacher in place. She had thought she was miss-know-it-all and I just so happened to be the one to tell her how it was. Excuse me for being honest!

I continued my walk, stepping out of the main building, and walking to the other side of campus. I thought about Kyle, waiting in our dorm room alone, and immediately checked the bond to make sure he was okay.

He was, though it seemed like I was, sitting on the couch watching TV. Of course, deep down inside, I already knew he would be. His favourite TV show was always on at this hour. Ugh, I could never get some peace and quiet after such frustrating days at school.

Though, I guess it was good to have the distraction. That way, I didn't have to think about my problems, about reality. It pushed away, to the back of my mind as much as it could go, my thoughts of how I could have one day been a successful guardian. Sometimes things just didn't make any sense. I now had no idea what I would do with my future. I realized that we had left the academy for a reason, to protect Kyle from whatever weird things were going on, but now I just didn't know if that was such a good idea. I mean, really, we couldn't hide from the well-trained and numbered guardians forever! I didn't want to live a life of fear of rounding the corner never knowing who I was going to bump into, or more like have to run away from.

Though, I guess now it was too late. There was no way I could ever even think about going back to the academy- they would take Kyle and force me away.

I kept on having mental attacks as I made my way through our dorm building, up to our dorm room. I passed many _humans_. Yep, we were living amongst humans, but they weren't all that bad. At first, it was kind of difficult for the both of us to adjust as we didn't know how to act, but now we were fine. Actually, we had grown fond of some of these non-vampires. It was the complete opposite in the beginning though. They thought we were different in some way (they thought right), therefore thinking we were weird. That all changed though once they got to know that we, well more so I, were rebellious teens like them (most of the time, because, you know, I _can_ be an angel. Well, not really).

Once I arrived at our dorm room, I didn't bother knocking as I knew the TV would be on so loud that Kyle wouldn't even hear me.

I pulled out my keys, of course I had to drop them on the floor, picked them up and used them to unlock the door. I was right- the TV was blaring. Ugh, I so didn't want to deal with this now.

"Kyle, could you please turn down the TV- I have a headache because of the stupid principal! I swear, all he _ever _does is talk, talk talk, talk talk. Well, more like lecture. My ears are ringing from it all! "

"Oh Dimitri Belikov, what have you done know- or should I ask?" he replied with much sarcasm- he loved to tease me about all the trouble I got in- but I wasn't sure if I had also heard a hint of something else in his voice. I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Yet._

"Don't even go there, just turn down the TV," I replied angrily. I knew I shouldn't be yelling at him. After all, he hadn't really done anything wrong, but I was just so frustrated with my life and I needed someone to take it all out on.

"You're in luck. My show just finished. Wow that must have been some long lecture!" he replied and I couldn't help but notice his eyes drift closed for a few seconds before opening again.

I observed Kyle more closely. Even though he had already shut the TV off, he was still lying down on the couch. He looked quite tired and I continued to contemplate why that might be.

All of a sudden, I gasped. Of course! How long had it been since he had last fed? Obviously too long.

He must have realized what I was thinking because he responded to my unspoken question aloud "It's been a few days. I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed busy."

"You shouldn't have worried about me," I wanted to tell him that he had me worrying more _now_ than I would have been if he had fed right away.

I walked over to the couch as he sat up. I plopped down on the empty space of the couch and leaned my neck towards him.

He bit into my neck and I felt a pure sensation of bliss. Though, I knew I would be out of it for a while after this was done.

Since Kyle couldn't feed off any human now that we were in the real world, I let him feed off me. We were different in many ways. For one, he was a moroi, a full vampire, though a good vampire. He needed blood but he didn't drink enough to kill. Strigoi were the bad vampires, immortal. They lived off of moroi and human blood, but preferably moroi. That's why dhampir like me were trained to become guardians for the moroi. We needed to protect them from those evil creatures of the night. We were strong and fast by nature, while moroi were magically inclined. Moroi specialized from either one of the four elements: earth, fire, air and water. Though, we weren't sure why, but Kyle hadn't specialized yet. It was so weird. But he could do cool things like use compulsion stronger than most moroi.

That wasn't Kyle's and my only difference though. We also had physical differences. Kyle was tall, not tanned since the sun wasn't good for him, and had curly, short, light blonde hair with jade green eyes while I still was very tall with tanned skin and had long, shoulder length, brown hair with brown eyes.

I was Russian. I had grown up In Siberia with my family and had gone to the academy there, St-Basil's. When I had turned ten, I had gotten myself kicked out of the academy so they sent me to St-Vladamir's in Missoula, Montana. There, I had met Kyle and we became best friends. We had developed a bond, stronger than any normal bond. A bond where I could feel Kyle's emotions and so on. We didn't know how it had happened, it just did. It was a big help since we were out in the real world and I barely knew how to defend myself against anybody, let alone strigoi. That really scared me. Especially because, since the accident, Kyle was the last of the Dragomirs, which meant he was probably a big target for strigoi.

I was really enjoying myself-too much- when Kyle pulled his head back. I felt dizzy and light-headed.

"Why don't you go lie down?" It wasn't really a question. "Come on," he said as he pulled me off the couch and started walking us to our room, where I collapsed on my bed. We were lucky. We were in one of the not so many dorm rooms that didn't confine students to just one room with two beds. We had two rooms in our dorm room: the living room and our room where we slept.

"I'll be right here doing my homework if you need anything. Tell me if I'm bothering you," Kyle, always so thoughtful.

"Thanks," I replied so low that he probably didn't even hear me.

I immediately dozed off. I felt amazing. I was on the beach, the sun shining down on my face as my feet caressed the sand, along with the water from the ocean that slid up my ankles. I could hear and see the waves crashing against the shore. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Then instantly, almost as quickly as it had come, it was gone. I was standing by the window in our cramped up room, staring outside. I was staring at a woman…. a dhampir. She had long brown hair so dark that it looked black, with brown eyes. She was curvy and well built. She was beautiful. Yet, I felt something was wrong. I felt a fear, and even though I couldn't figure out why, I knew that deep down inside I just _knew_. I thought hard and jumped awake as soon as the answer came to me. It wasn't me staring out the window. It was Kyle, staring at the elegant dhampir. A guardian.

I jumped out of bed and went to stand beside Kyle at the window. Yep, I was right. There she was… watching us.

"Kyle, get the keys. Now. We have to get out of here right away," I said in a panicked voice, though trying to portray calmness.

I had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle didn't ask any questions. Although, at first, he seemed a bit confused, after a couple of deep in thought seconds, he understood.

I quickly ran over to our closet and took out a large carry-on backpack. I knew we would need it for the plane. I didn't know where we were going yet, but I knew that I would have to soon figure it out. It might seem irrational to just pack our bags and run, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I then practically tripped on my way to the dresser where we had our passports safely kept. I opened the drawer where I grabbed them and shoved them in the bag along with other clothes my hands could grab in the 5 seconds I had.

I took one last glance out the window and noticed that _she_ was gone. That wasn't good. I knew well enough that that could only mean one thing. I gulped in what I hoped was a silent matter.

I rushed over to Kyle, grabbing him by his arm, catching him by surprise, and started hollering him out our dorm room.

"Hey, watch it!" he screamed.

"Sorry, but I have to get you out of here as soon as possible. There is no way we are going back to that horrible academy!" I said. Of course, I was on one of my adrenaline highs and didn't share my earlier feelings of returning back to the Academy.

We walked downstairs to where lay a large room for students in our dorm to go and relax. Luckily, few people were there, but I spotted Jeremy, one of our somewhat 'friends'… who owned a car.

"You know what to do, Kyle," I spoke just above a whisper.

We walked over to where Jeremy was, sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey, man, what's up? Hey, we need to borrow your car-where are your keys?" Kyle compelled him.

Our dumbfounded friend immediately took out his car keys and threw them at Kyle, who grabbed them in one hand. _Good reflexes, I thought._

We started half walking half running towards the exit. Accidently, I knocked a girl two years younger than me over and her books went flying in the air. I felt so bad but I didn't have the decency to look back. No time. Kyle came and always would come first. I would never feel the need to put anyone above him. Or so I thought.

Thankfully, we had one of the dorm buildings that was right beside the street off of campus. The car was parked right outside.

Once outside, we sprinted towards the street where we spotted Jeremy's black minivan, and… an unwanted guardian.

She didn't waste any time. She immediately ran towards us, and wow was she fast. I tried to jerk Kyle along with myself out of her way, but she caught me by surprise when she was already standing right in front of our new position.

_Protect Kyle, I thought._ I was feeling kind of helpless in that moment but there was no way that I was going down without a fight.

And so, my first try began.

Stupidly, I tried to throw a punch. Like _I _could ever beat a guardian.

As I thought, I failed miserably in my attempt as she blocked my punch, with such a force that it sent me falling to the ground. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't put as much effort and power into my blow that I could (though I really couldn't do much- I'll admit, I was a weakling), it's just that, even though I was trying _so, so_ hard, I think I already had a foreshadowing in my head of how the situation would surely turn out.

She then gently grabbed Kyle and placed him in a position out of my reach, while I clumsily stood up. _Ow, that's going to leave a mark, I thought._

I knew that I had lost that battle. It was all over. Everything. All my hard efforts to protect Kyle. Over. No second chances. It was game over.

I could _not_ believe that I had done this to Kyle! Our whole plan to escape and move on. Finished. Over.

I couldn't really concentrate from then on. It took great effort for me to comprehend her next words: "My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway. I have come to take you both back to the academy, especially you, Prince Kyle Dragomir." She said these words with such power and affirmation.

I knew trouble was coming my way. I silently prayed that I would die right then and there, so that I wouldn't have to see the rest of the day, _and my life,_ roll out before me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any part of the Vampire Academy series- Richelle Mead owns it all. By the way, check out Spirit Bound. It's amazing (not that you don't already know that :D)!**

Turns out, I was right.

Instantly after our encounter with this Guardian Hathaway, we were 'taken'- ha- more like 'dragged', over to a private jet owned by the Academy.

Kyle tried to send me calmness through the bond. Like that would work.

I whispered in what I thought was a hush hush tone to Kyle, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. No matter what, I'm getting you out of here." I wasn't sure if that was a promise to Kyle or to myself.

Of course, they had to separate us as soon as we got on the plane. Why did guardians have to be so smart? I mean, seriously. We were planning on planning our escape. Now how would we ever get the job done?

I was ushered by another guardian to the back of the plane where I sat alone, while Kyle was seated beside _Rose_. Oh, wouldn't she just _love_ that. I so had to try that one on her. I could clearly imagine the look on her face when I would use such informality with her. So hilarious! Ha-ha, well until we got out of here, she was just going to have to get used to it.

I was deep in thought analyzing the situation, when something, more like someone, caught my attention.

It was like fate was finally _slowly _workingitself out for me right before my eyes. _Rose_ stood up from her seat, guardian mask fully on, and walked up to me. She sat herself down in the empty seat beside me. That was my chance to annoy her to death, or hopefully to the point where she would release Kyle and me- once we were_ safely_ on the ground- so she wouldn't have to see our faces again. That was unlikely though.

"Rose," I began bluntly.

"Comrade," she replied in the same dry tone.

Okay. So not exactly the reaction I was expecting. Was she serious? I closely inspected her face. I was sure I saw hint of a smile… and even amusement in her features. Unbelievable! What kind of a guardian was she? I was expecting to at least get a bit of fun out of her- like I used to get with that despicable Stan dude teacher I had- before she turned us in to…ugh…Kirova.

I decided to make a sort-of-mean remark. She was so serious that I was certain the comment would bounce right off of her. "You can't know anything about the U.S.S.R. You're just a lame American!" Okay, I admit, maybe that was a little harsh. Oh, well- too late anyways.

Though, as soon as I'd said those words, a thought came to me. She _knew_ that I was from Russia! Without me even _telling_ her. They must have had some kind of guardian meeting stacking every _little_ thing I had done wrong up against me! I mean, I know it was pretty stupid of me to be thinking like that. It's not like I couldn't expect it, it wasn't the most impossible thing in the world for guardians to be discussing me, and what they liked to call _my situation._

Since I was hot-tempered, I was still angered by this. I crossed my arms and turned my body along with my head so that I was staring out the window with my back to her, as she replied, "Oh, I know more about Eastern Europe than you think." Surprised, I turned around and saw a trace of sadness on her face. That didn't seem right. I instantly wanted to caress her soft skin with my hands and wipe that frown upside down. Whoa, awkward. But seriously, what had she meant? Hmm… I knew it was none of my business, but I just _had_ to ask.

"What do you mean?" was my genius reply.

This Rose girl, or I should say woman, sighed. I wasn't sure if I had imagined it, but I could swear I saw a tear roll down her right cheek- but she wiped it away, or something away, too quickly for me to be certain.

Once again, that feeling of wanting to comfort and protect her came over me. Weird. I tried to shake those feelings off.

A silence followed suit. It wasn't awkward like most silences were. It was actually kind of comfortable. Besides for the fact that I was punching myself in the face deciding what to do next. On one hand, I was dying to know what was going on in that intelligent, beautiful head of hers, but on the other hand, I felt that it wasn't my position to press the matter. The latter won out.

"Oh, never mind then," I mumbled, but it was barely audible for my ears let alone her own.

I knew she had heard it though when she gave me one last glance as her guardian mask slipped back into place, and then stood up from her seat to walk over to the seat beside Kyle.

I turned back to the window, wondering what had just happened. None of my business, I repeated to myself.

What_ was_ my business was Kyle. I slipped through the bond to get into Kyle's head. He was sitting beside _her_. They weren't talking. Kyle felt extremely uncomfortable, unlike when I shared my moment of silence with her. I couldn't really blame him.

He was filled with fear… for me. That shocked me. He was afraid about what would happen to me once we arrived at the Academy. I wanted to comfort him; he wanted me to comfort him too. Though we both knew that was an impossible task for me to complete.

My thoughts were interrupted by a _beep beep_ coming from one of those airplane signals. This one highlighted that seatbelt picture, signaling for us to attach our seatbelts for landing.

My feet turned cold immediately._ Okay ladies and gentlemen. It _is_ time for you to fasten your seatbelts because it _is_ going to be a bumpy ride. And I'm not just talking about the landing._


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out, I was right. I know, I know. That line is getting old. But hey, I never really was a star-student in school.

The plane landed, and let's just say that the bumpy ride didn't end there. I was escorted-and that's just being generous- off the plane and into the Academy- St. Vladimir's Academy.

To my great surprise, they allowed Kyle and me to walk side by side.

"These people are idiots," I silently whispered to him, making sure no one else could hear. "They think they're all so smart and big, and that they know best and can control us! Well they can't! I just won't let that happen! These people think they know it all, but they really don't!"

I continued my venting as I saw that we were rearing closer to the commons. Lots of students, I might add. Those vicious guardians. How _could_ they? Such monsters. They had no idea what I went through for the past two years. They thought I was just a lazy teen who did nothing and sat in front of the TV the whole time. Well they were so wrong.

Just to anger the guardians as much as they had infuriated me, I started proclaiming my protests louder and louder as we reached the commons. "You've brainwashed them all! They think you all care about them when you really don't. You don't even know what it means to care about someone. You just go through the motions and don't care if we die in this life we have because we gave it our all and did our duty! You really don't care! Oh, don't give me that look _Rose._" I watched as she flinched. "You _know _it too. You're the same as them and you even feed the same lie to us novices as well!"

I took a deep breath after finishing my comments. Okay, so somewhere inside of me I knew all that I had finished saying wasn't true, but like I would ever admit that. Besides, _some_ of it was true. Like the part where they continually repeated that it's our duty to protect and all the _they come first_ statements. So there. But don't get me wrong. I was more than happy to protect Kyle with all my life. I just had to prove my point though anyways.

I briefly read all my entourage of guardians' faces. They were serious, guardian mask in place, but I could see a hint of frustration and annoyance behind all of their masks. Very subtle.

Then, I looked to my fellow used-to-be classmates. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Of course, they were all shocked to see me. _Didn't think I'd make it out there, did you? _I wanted to so badly tell them.

I continued to look amongst their faces.

Then, I heard the most horrendous voice of all: Kirova.

It was really her, after two whole years. She looked the same as she did back then, just a bit older. I didn't even miss her. How could I? Nobody would, even if she was the last person on the planet.

And so, my nightmare began as she spoke. "Mr. Belikov, please make your way over to my office. I am sure you know exactly where it is," she said, voice stiff.

I knew how to get to that crowded, messy little room _without_ the help of the guardians. My wish wasn't granted though.

Once we had all made it into the tiny room- by that, I mean Kyle, myself and Rose. The other guardians stayed outside since there was not enough room for them all to fit. - Kirova gestured for me to sit down, alongside Kyle.

"Oh, you're allowing us _that_ much? How ever thoughtful of you!" My words definitely didn't sound kind. Rose gave me a glare, but Kirova continued as if I hadn't even spoken and began with her lecture.

"Mr. Belikov, I would like to address your _recent_ behavioural issues," she began. Issues? What _was_ this?

"First off, you were clearly out of line by taking Prince Dragomir out of the safety of the Academy. You had no right whatsoever to do that, and your actions show how completely and utterly immature and irresponsible you are." she let out a long sigh as _I_ spoke up.

"Excuse me? What are you saying? Immature and irresponsible? I kept him alive, better than _you_ all _ever_ did! I protected him, and he has always been my first priority." I was cut off from the rest of the words that still lingered on my tongue.

"Your first priority," she snorted. "Please. It just so happens that your 'escape to protect him' happened shortly after that incident you caused. I am sure you remember the one. Are we on the same page here?"

I couldn't believe what she was implying. Sure, I had caused a lot of trouble before leaving, but that was _then_, and this is _now_. She couldn't hold that against me. That wasn't even the reason why I had taken Kyle away. Not even close.

I tried to start again, but she spoke before me. _Matters, people_! Ugh. "You don't even know what it means to have to protect someone with your _own_ life. You're just too selfish to do so, which is why you will no longer be attending this academy let alone any academy."

I stared shocked. I couldn't utter any words. Kyle did though. "But he's supposed to be my guardian! It's what my parents wanted! You can't do this."

"I know it's what your parents wanted, but your parents also wanted you to be under the most safety possible, and you will not be able to be if you have Mr. Belikov as a guardian." Oh, I hated her.

"They have a bond." I was shocked to hear the only voice in the room that hadn't yet participated in this conversation: Rose.

"What did you say?" Kirova asked her.

"They share a bond. Dimitri can feel what Kyle's feeling, right Dimitri?" I could feel her stare on my face, searching for my eyes.

I gave a small nod, making direct eye contact with Rose, while I could still feel my bones.

Kirova sat flabbergasted. "But only the best guardians have that ability. Surely _he_ can't be…" she didn't finish her sentence. No need to.

"I know he has been nothing but irresponsible, but with practice." This time, I cut her off. And by that, I mean Rose.

"Who do you think you are to judge me? I met you _today_ and yet you are already stereotyping me! You know nothing about me, so don't go off labeling me."

"Mr. Belikov, in no way will you talk to a guardian like that," Kirova lectured.

She didn't stop talking though. This time she channeled her frustration towards the only guardian in the room. "What are you suggesting? He's missed too much and he's way behind the other novices. He'll never be able to catch up!" Ouch. Harsh.

Rose didn't drop the subject though. "Yeah, he's really behind, but with some extra training, it _is_ possible for him to catch up. In fact, I will train him myself. We can't just throw a capable novice to waste. Guardian numbers are so low these days."

My mouth dropped open and my jaw almost hit the floor. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. _She, _as in _Rose_, was going to train me? After I had just finished insulting her? Maybe I had misjudged some of these guardians, especially her. After all, like I had said before, she didn't know me that well. And I clearly didn't know her that well either.

Kirova contemplated over this suggestion. "Here is what we'll do. And I will not be taking 'no' for an answer. There is no flexibility on this decision. You are very lucky, Mr. Belikov, to have Guardian Hathaway over here speaking on your behalf. You will start all of your regular novice classes, combat training and regular sessions, right away. You will be training on almost all of your free time. You will practise with Guardian Hathaway every morning before school starts, and every day after school finishes. You will not be allowed to attend any social activities. Nothing outside of school and training sessions with Guardian Hathaway. Besides for that, you will spend the remainder of the time either eating or in your dorm room. Consider this… what's the word? Oh right, being on probation. Do I make myself very clear?"

I was not happy by this solution, but I knew I had no right to object. High school is the worst. But I knew that the only way to become Kyle's guardian was by accepting this offer. So I did. "I accept," I declared.

Kirova smirked while Rose gave a half-smile.

"Alright," began Kirova, "now let's go take a look at your new schedule."

Great.

**So there it is: Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Reviews are always great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all of Vampire Academy.**

I thought the day would never end.

My given schedule didn't bring me any hope for life inside the Academy gates. There were so many classes just in the time period of one day.

_1__st__ Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_

_2__nd__ Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3_

_3__rd__ Period Weight Training and Conditioning _

_4__th__ Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)_

_-Lunch-_

_5__th__ Period Animal Behavior and Physiology_

_6__th__ Period Precalculus_

_7__th__ Period Moroi Culture 4_

_8__th__ Period Slavic Art_

Well, I was off to first period combat training. This was going to be fun. Two years without training and they _had_ to already put me to the test on my abilities. Cruel. I could already see the disaster waiting to happen.

"Dimitri. Ready? Since I am your new mentor, I've been assigned to escort you to class. Let's go." I watched Rose's built figure walk on ahead of me in the direction of my first period class.

I had to do a slow jog to catch up. "So, does this mean you're going to baby me all of the time? You know, watch my every move and follow me everywhere?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am your mentor and you are my student. From now on, I will train you to become an amazing guardian. A lot of guardians will be keeping tabs on you like me, but not babying you…unless you feel there's a need?" Wow. Straight to the point.

I _had_ to reply. Nobody talks down to me like that, not even a guardian. "You think that _I_ think that I'm a baby in need of a full-time babysitter? I'll have you know that I am a mature adult… well, almost adult, but you get my point."

"I'm sure. After all, your records perfectly reflect your adulthood maturity." She rolled her eyes. This woman was surprising me an awful lot since the very first moment I met her. Well actually, more like confronted her.

We were nearing the gym. I could already see the students, through the open double-doors, standing up listening to their-our- instructor's orders.

I missed Kyle so badly. He and I had taken our separate paths as soon as we had left Kirova's office. Since he was a moroi and I was a dhampir, we had some different classes.

We reached the changing rooms where I went in and changed quickly- Ugh, I wanted to get this over with- into proper training gear- sweatpants and a tight-fitting shirt. Thank goodness they had given me something to start training with.

When I walked out of the changing rooms, the first person to see me come out was the last person to see me walk in.

There was a weird look on her face but I couldn't detect what it was. I brushed the thought out of my mind and headed towards the gym entrance, where I once again saw my fellow novice friends. The teacher had just dismissed them and told them to pair up and start sparring. They all saw me though, and gave me a bizarre look, as if checking to see if I was still sane. Once they realized that I was still me (of course!) they all saluted me.

"Dimka!" I spotted the always so lovely face of Natasha Ozera. Tasha. She and I had been good friends before I had left. She used my Russian name 'Dimka', even though she didn't speak any Russian. I'd shared the name with her a long time ago and she'd grown quite fond of it.

"Tasha! It's so great to see you again!" I saw from the corner of my eye Rose glance in my direction for a brief second, then retreat from the gym. I turned my attention back to Tasha.

"Dimka, I can't believe you're back! Why did you leave?" And the interrogations began.

"I really don't feel like talking about it Tasha, but just know that I had my reasons." Hopefully that would settle her.

"Okay, I won't push you then. Hey, you can be my partner."

"Are you sure? I haven't practiced in so long. I don't want to hold you back."

"Oh, I think you're just scared to get beaten up by a girl. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." She winked at me.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I had Tasha as a partner who would surely help me through this. She knew I was fragile and wouldn't push me too far.

-xxx-

I was so wrong. At the end of the class, I was lying with my back on the mat. I was gasping for air, and I probably had bruises all over. Or I would in the morning.

"Hey, I thought you'd go easy on me! What was that all about?" I was frustrated with myself for not being able to block any of her attacks.

"You're right. I did say that. But, if you remember correctly, I said I would go easy on you. And I did. I went _my_ easy on you. Sure, I tried not to make it _too_ much of a challenge for you, but I can't just baby you. Otherwise, you'll never learn how to be a proper guardian." Okay, the word 'baby' was becoming a bit overused lately, especially when spoken against me. Just a _tad._

As if she hadn't said enough, she had to continue with the insults. "Please don't take this personally, because you're a good friend and all, and I really don't want to offend you, but I don't think you'll be able to pass your trials in the spring. How will you catch up the two years you missed in such a short amount of time?" I couldn't be mad at her. She only wanted the best for me and was just concerned for my future.

"Oh, they've given me a mentor. Guardian Hathaway," I answered.

"_Guardian Hathaway_ is going to train you?" She sounded amazed.

"Yeah. That's what I just said," I replied indifferently.

"Man, that woman's got skill! If you're hurting _now_, just wait until she's done with you. She'll make you wish you were never even born." _Huh, thanks for the words of encouragement Tasha. _Though if Tasha was right…ugh, I didn't even want to think about it.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. Tasha gave me her hand and helped me push myself up off the floor.

We both made our way to our separate changing rooms.

-xxx-

I was now off to 2nd period Bodyguard Theory with the one and only Stan.

I was not happy to enter that class. He glared at me before assigning me to an empty seat: the one in the front row, _right_ in front of his desk. There were no desks beside me, therefore leaving me in solitude from all of my friends. Oh joy.

Once the final bell had rung and everyone was seated at their places, he began with an edge to his voice, "Mr. Belikov, so kind of you to finally join us after your two years of holidays. Must have been nice, living a careless life. Knowing you, you probably didn't even take into consideration that every second you were out in the real world you were actually putting Mr. Dragomir in danger."

Incredible. Not even ten seconds into class and he was _already_ judging me and driving me insane.

"You have no right to judge me like that! I did what I thought was best for Kyle's safety," I responded hastily.

I knew though that that wouldn't be the end of the argument. "By taking him out of the Academy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Congratulations. You just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Taking _him_ out of this well- guarded place for your_ own_ needs! He could have been seriously hurt and- "

I cut him off. "But he wasn't! I protected him with all that I am!"

"Oh really? _How_ did you protect him? With _what_? Since you're quite the professional, why don't you explain to the class your techniques."

I was frozen in place. It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying and form a sort of coherent reply. "My techniques?"

"Yeah, how did you do it? How did you live out _there_, out of the wards, without any properly trained guardian to protect you?"

"I…uh…" I stuttered, at a loss for words. "We never faced any Strigoi."

He seemed happy by my answer. "Well aren't you lucky!" he said sarcastically. "Otherwise, you'd be dead before you knew it. I mean, you probably are out of shape and don't even know how to use a stake! Right?"

Cruel. That's what he was. I bowed my head and let out a weak "right". I didn't even bother fighting him anymore. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. There was nothing else I could say right then that would help.

He seemed satisfied with my surrender and decided he didn't want to waste anymore class time, so he went on with his lesson. I was relieved.

I tried my best to focus, but I'd forgotten how boring his class was- especially with _him_ as a teacher. I looked at the clock in what I at least thought was a discreet way, but apparently not. I was interrupted by Stan's arrogant voice, "Belikov! Are you looking at the clock? How rude! You could at least pretend to listen. It's _children_ like you that make me pity myself every day. Ugh."

I was beyond words. I couldn't take it anymore. I resisted the urge to stand up and walk out of the classroom. If I wasn't in enough trouble already, I would have.

You know when you really want the time to pass by, and that's especially when it doesn't? That's how it felt in that moment. Like a snail was making its way across a road and I was sitting in my car waiting… and waiting.

Finally, the bell rang. I jumped up from my seat and sprinted for the door. I was relieved that his class was over and headed towards my next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The rest of my teachers weren't as harsh, but I could tell that they weren't the friendliest either.

The final bell rang, just when I remembered my private training session with Rose. Way to kill my good mood of finally having finished the day.

I went to my dorm room, grabbed sweat pants and a loose T-shirt, and made my way down to the gym.

Once I was in the right area, I headed immediately to the changing rooms, where I changed into proper gear.

I made my way out and into the gym. The second I walked through the door, I saw Rose bending over, placing mats on the gym floor.

This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

I really didn't want to go through with this. I resisted the urge to quit right then and there, but then I thought of Kyle. It was not only my dream, but my duty to protect him. I had to do this. For him.

I started walking towards the center of the gym, while Rose continued to place gym mats on the floor. I thought I'd catch her by surprise. I should have known that would never happen.

Like as if she sensed my presence, Rose stood up straight and turned around to face me. Must have been some special guardian ability. That I didn't possess. Yet.

"I thought I could catch you by surprise!" I protested. I hadn't suspected to actually speak my thoughts aloud, but the words just flew out of my mouth without control.

"I wouldn't count on it. You'll never catch me by surprise. As a guardian, you always need to be aware of your surroundings." She smiled up at me, since I was about a foot taller. Funny, I never actually thought of having an apparently-awesome instructor taller than me. Well, there's a first time for everything.

I suddenly felt the need to tease her. Once again, I went with my heart instead of my head. "Yeah, yeah. It's the same old lesson that all guardians give. 'Watch your surroundings. You never know just what might be around the corner.'" I grinned at her, playful.

She chuckled. "Maybe if you'd pay more attention in class, they'd stop repeating the same lesson over and over again. Anyways, let's get down to more serious business. You're late." _Well, my fun ends here, I guess._

"By like five minutes! And that's only because I had to go to my dorm room first. So your accusations clearly aren't fair," I said, taking on a new frustrated tone.

"Somehow, I doubt that you would be here on time, even if you didn't have to stop by your room. Am I correct?" What shocked me wasn't that she had been right; it was the fact that she wasn't all stoic discussing a guardian-type serious conversation. She wasn't as carefree as before, but she certainly wasn't like most guardians would have been talking about my tardiness.

I decided she deserved some honesty, and didn't try to deny anything. "You're right. But that doesn't mean I'm not serious about training." I didn't want my lateness to affect my future career, as I assumed I would most likely be late for practice with her more often than not.

"No, it doesn't mean that at all. But you will have to try to be here on time." So patient. _This might not be so bad after all._

Well, I had pleasant thoughts, _until_ she spoke again, "Okay, to start, I want ten laps around the track." She saw the look of complaint on my face and continued, "Be happy. Eventually you'll be doing a lot more. You're lucky I'm starting out easy on you. Now, the faster you get out there, the quicker you get to come back inside."

And so, I started walking towards the exit door leading to the track, with her following right behind me. I pushed open the door and walked to the track where I started my 10 laps. It could have been worse, I guess. She wasn't being too harsh on me.

As I ran, I saw Rose leaning against the outside gym wall, timer in hand, eyeing me. I was tired after the first lap, but I pressed on. After one more lap, the pain was agony. It had been far too long since I had last ran. I couldn't stop though. I couldn't disappoint Rose.

I tried taking my mind off of the task that I was doing. My mind started to wander off. To Rose. By my fourth lap, I began wondering about her, her life before me, what she thought of me… I stopped myself. That was unsafe territory that I couldn't even think about crossing.

I tried thinking about other things, less complex, but my mind kept drifting to thoughts of Rose. I stared at her once again. For the first time since I had seen her, I was able to admire her beauty. She was toned and had an amazing body. I saw the way her skin was gorgeously tanned, and then I searched her deep brown eyes. So deep you could get lost in them. I wanted to look at her from close-up, but the track was as close as I could get.

My eyes trailed to her beautiful, long blackish hair, tied up in a ponytail. I thought about placing my hands in it and what it would feel like. I pictured myself curling her hair around my fingers.

Finally, I noticed her lips. I started wandering what they would feel like against my lips-

"Belikov!" My mental rant was cut off by the source of my reverie. "What are you doing? As happy as I am about your enthusiasm of doing laps, your laps are over. We need to move on to other things."

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed that I had finished my tenth lap. That was good… in a way. I made my way up to my mentor, and _only_ my mentor.

Rose spoke, "You did pretty well... for your first time out in a while. Good. Let's get back inside now." I smiled at her compliment.

Rose pushed open the door to the gym and made her way over to the mats. She ordered me to sit down at the same time as she did.

"Time for stretches," she declared.

She showed me some different stretches and I followed along. It was silent at first, until I couldn't stand it anymore. There were so many things I wanted to know about her.

"So," I began, "you weren't here before Kyle and I… left." Hopefully she would get what I wanted to hear from her.

"No. Before then, I had a charge. Ivan Zeklos."

"What happened?" I continued, now curious.

"He was killed… by Strigoi." I didn't know what to say to that, nor if I should continue with the conversation or change subjects. I went with the former.

"On your watch?" I asked. I didn't know what I would say if it was. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that after.

"Uh, no. I was away on vacation. He was with his other guardian. I hardly ever went away, but he encouraged me to. He thought it would be good for me to take a break." "Worst decision ever," she mumbled so lowly that I was sure it wasn't meant for my ears.

I looked deep into her eyes. I saw her anguish and sadness. Feelings that I had never witnessed from her surfaced. I felt the desperate need to reply. "But you still blame yourself." I saw the truth behind her eyes and continued when she didn't protest, "You feel like it's all your fault. You deal with the same guilt every single day and the pain just won't go away." I could tell that I had hit a nerve there.

She continued to stare profoundly into my eyes as I did with her. She nodded meekly and then said, "You're right. I do blame myself. The hurt and guilt stays with me throughout every day." I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

My next actions surprised me. I sat into normal position, and then slid over beside her on the mat, and placed my hand on her shoulder, in a way to comfort. She flinched at my touch, startled, but then relaxed immediately into my grip on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You weren't even there at the time. And he was right. You always work so hard and deserved a break. You still do."

Now, it was her turn to surprise me. She moved her sitting form to face me. She was directly in front of me, this scorchingly beautiful, gentle and loving soul, sitting right before my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off me.

Everything happened so fast after that. I couldn't even comprehend my own feelings, and I was wondering how she was holding up. But deep down inside, I felt a feeling so deep, a feeling that I had never felt before, so new to me, that I didn't know what to make of it. All I know is that, I couldn't stop my next actions before it was too late.

I scooted closer to her, so close that her face was just inches away from mine. Ever so slowly, I leaned my face down to hers, just as she reached up to meet mine halfway. Our lips brushed together softly; it was gentle. Flames burst inside of me, and I could tell that they did for her too. There was this electric current running through both of our bodies, pushing us to be together. It was… magic.

Just as quickly as our wonderful moment came, it passed. I felt her lips freeze under mine, and her body jerk away. She distanced herself from me as she glanced back up to look into my eyes. In them, I saw confusion and worry, but overpowering those emotions were longing… and love. And I realized by her facial expression that my face mirrored her own.

Every single thought that coursed through my body stopped. I couldn't think. Time suddenly froze over. All I could think to do was quickly get up off the mat and run towards the door without looking back.

And so I did.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love hearing about what you all think.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

My head felt heavy and I felt sick to my stomach. What had I _done?_ I couldn't comprehend my own actions. I couldn't think. I needed to breathe. I needed air.

Thank goodness it was the end of the day. Though, I decided to go back to my dorm room and hide for the next little while. I feared being caught out of the training that I was supposed to be in with Rose right now. _She_ surely was thankful, but anybody else… not so much. They wouldn't share the same enthusiasm of my cutting practice.

Once in my room, I lay on my bed, head facing my pillow. I had _no_ idea what to do about my current situation. What _was_ my current situation? I had kissed my 24 year old mentor. I admit that wasn't really good on my part. What really ate at me was _why?_ I just didn't get it. Maybe it had been her state of vulnerability. I had wanted to comfort her. I had just never expected it to be in that way. Now, I felt even worse. If it _had_ been because she was so vulnerable, that meant that I had in some way taken advantage of her. Which I hadn't meant to do.

I groaned out loud. I couldn't deal with this. My brain was aching just thinking about what had previously occurred. To calm myself down, I went to the only closet I had and pulled out my guitar. People might find it weird that I'd put my guitar in a closet, but hey, I decided that would be efficient. And I was just happy that they'd brought it back to the Academy when they searched through my things in my dorm room in Portland, for what was important to bring back to me. My guitar had made the list.

I started strumming some chords and improvising lyrics to go along. I often did this when I played, along with come up with actual songs. But I was too tired after the day's events to come up with accurate lyrics and jot them down. So instead, I made them up on the spot and didn't bother writing anything down.

Time passed. I continued to play until I noticed the alarm clock on my bedside table. I made a mental note to set it for my next morning's training session with Rose. Ugh. Not again. I just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

I made a point to read the time on the clock. My training session with Rose would definitely be over by now, and Kyle and everyone else would be eating supper right now.

I leaped off my bed, carefully holding my guitar, and walked over to my closet where I set it back down.

After it was safely tucked away, I headed for the commons where students would be eating. Before fully entering the large room, I took a deep breath and scanned it and the people in it first. I felt stupid for feeling so self-conscious and afraid to see her. But I couldn't help it. After all, no matter how you put it, that kiss had crossed the line.

Once my inspection was over and I felt safe entering, I did. I went straight to the food line and picked up pepperoni pizza and a brownie. My favourites.

I spotted Kyle and Tasha sitting at a table with a few other people. They waved me over.

"Hey, Dimitri!" They both said together.

"Hey." I sat myself beside Kyle and placed my tray on the table in front of me. "So, how was your first day back, Kyle?"

"Okay, I guess. My teachers weren't the nicest, but all else is good." _Don't worry about filling anyone sitting at our table in. I already did. Everything's okay,_ Kyle spoke to me through the bond. I gave a slight nod of understanding for only him to see.

"So, Dimka," Tasha began, "how was it?" I knew what she was referring to but honestly didn't want to reply. I had completely forgotten about the interrogations I'd be receiving about my training session with Rose. I should've just stayed in my room.

"How was what?" I decided to play dumb.

"Oh come on, Dimka! You know exactly what I'm talking about! How was your training with Guardian Hathaway?" At the mention of her name, everyone's attention was captured. Kyle was even excited to hear.

I received remarks from my peers, all centering on the same topic: my practice with _Guardian Hathaway_. They were all awed that she was training me. I really didn't want to deal with this, but I had no choice.

"Oh, it was okay. She didn't really make me do much. Well, except for laps." I made an annoyed face.

"More details than that, Dimitri!" Meredith, a girl sitting at my table, demanded. "What was it like training with an _amazing_ guardian like her? She must have had you do more than that!" She emphasized the word 'amazing'.

They all stared at me, urging me to go on. "Seriously, she just made me run laps, and then do stretches. She said she would start easier on me. More than she should." So that wasn't _completely_ a lie. More like a half lie… which in my defense wasn't as bad. Of course, I knew that, if our session hadn't been cut short, I would have done more difficult things. But they didn't need to know that.

"Wow. You got lucky. Though, I wouldn't expect that sort of behaviour out of her. She's all tough," said Tasha. The others all agreed.

Kyle spoke then, "Well, I guess that's a good thing. Though, I don't doubt she'll have you doing more tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. Somehow, I agreed with Kyle. After what I'd put her through today… I had a feeling tomorrow wouldn't be a picnic.

Thankfully, the conversation fell away from me after that. I didn't converse much, but more picked at my food. The previous topic of conversation ruined my appetite.

Awhile later, people started to separate. Kyle, Tasha and I got up. I wasn't happy by that. I wanted to be alone. "Hey, actually, I think I'll just go back to my room. I kind of feel like being alone, you know, after such a big day."

I felt worry through the bond. I didn't want that. "I'm okay," I said, trying to calm Kyle.

As soon as I had said those words, Kyle relaxed, but then immediately tensed. I followed his glance and noticed… Arianna, Kyle's ex- girlfriend from before we had left the Academy. She had just entered the commons. Late for supper, I suppose.

Then, I noticed something else. She was holding hands with this other guy. I couldn't recall his name. I didn't even think I knew him.

They both walked over to us, hand in hand. This unknown guy spoke, "So, Mr. Belikov and Mr. Dragomir, I finally get to meet you, the two troublemakers of the school. I've heard _so_ much about you." I had a feeling we wouldn't be getting along. I already didn't like him.

I saw Kyle glare at him and I did so myself. Tasha wasn't too happy as well. I spoke first out of the three of us, "Umm… you are? Unfortunately, I haven't heard anything of you." I smiled at him, all fake. Ugh.

"I'm Michael. Oh, and by the way, what a pleasure it is to meet you." I saw the way his eyes bore into mine, sending me a message: _yeah, two can play at that game._

I didn't want to start a fight right now. Normally I would, but with my already sour mood, I knew it was a lost cause. So I ended it there. "Well, we best be going. Bye."

We started walking away, when we heard Arianna's voice for the first time, "Bye, Kyle." She said it very gently. I pitied the poor guy.

I hurried purposely to exit the building. Once we did, our earlier conversation was resumed by Tasha. "So, I guess we'll leave you, Dimka. Have fun. All alone." I knew she wasn't really mad at me. That doesn't mean that I still didn't feel bad, because I did. But I couldn't let that bother me.

I gave Tasha a hug and Kyle a pat on his shoulder, and then headed off towards my dorm building, where I would be closer to the comfort and safety of my own room.

As I started to walk, I wasn't so sure that being alone was such a good idea. I realized that I didn't and wouldn't all night have a distraction to keep my mind from wandering to thoughts of _her._ Rose. There it was again. That name. That name that would forever haunt me.

Why did I do this to myself? Why? I had to get to the bottom of this! Why had I even kissed her in the first place?

On my way back to my dorm room, I did some real soul searching. By the time I mentally exhausted myself, I was standing in front of my room. I pulled out my keys, and dropped them (again!) as I realized the truth behind my answer. The truth that I'd been trying to deny ever since that moment. The truth that shouldn't have existed. I knew though that I had to come to terms with it, because I would have to eventually.

I didn't even want to think about this scary truth, but reality hit me: I was falling in love with my 24-year-old mentor.

A tear rolled down my cheek. _Oh, toughen up, Dimitri. You never cry_, I mentally chastised myself. But I couldn't help it. Life was so unfair. How could this have happened to me? I didn't even _know_ her! And I had never felt such strong emotions. Until _now!_ Was it simply love at first sight? And why _her?_ Of all people. Did she purposely come into my life with intentions to ruin it? I knew the answer to that right away. No, no. She was so sweet. She would never do anything like this intentionally. It just happened.

I hadn't even realized through all of my hysteria that I hadn't even picked up my keys, and had my face to the wall, trying to breathe. In a second, I jumped out of my position and grabbed my keys off the ground. I placed the one for my room in the doorknob and unlocked it. Once inside, I let all of my frustration that I had bottled up out. Tears started spilling over, to the point where I exhausted myself.

I decided to turn in early. I reached for the drawer with my pajamas and put them on. Then, I turned to my bed and sat down on it. I looked over at my alarm clock on my bedside table and sighed. I knew I'd have to face my unfortunate reality sooner or later. I decided it would be best to get it over with. So I picked up my alarm clock and set it for a little before training with Rose. I could _not_ believe that I was doing this to myself.

I set my alarm clock back down, and lay down. I pulled the covers over my head. Sadly, sleep did not find me. I was too busy thinking about tomorrow, when my doom would hit me.

**I know that there's no Dimitri and Rose, but I promise that there will be next chapter! Please, please review! Just click the review button- it's not hard! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter!**

**All credits go to Richelle Mead!  
**

_Beep beep beep beep _

Ugh. No. Please, no. I still wanted to sleep before I had to get to my training lesson with…

Oh no. Not yet. I wasn't ready to face her yet. This couldn't be happening to me.

I turned my alarm clock off, which I had forgotten to do through my worries, and slowly got out of bed.

I was freaking out. I had _no_ idea what I would do or what I would say.

Maybe I didn't have to worry. Oh… who was I kidding? - Of course I had to worry! I'd kissed my mentor! Definitely not good.

Wait a minute… I thought things over. Maybe _I_ wouldn't have to do anything first- because _she_ would. I ran to the door and looked at the floor in my room for a note, a sign, anything saying that she'd cancelled on me. She could have slipped it under the door.

Nothing.

Okay, so maybe she had put it outside in front of my door. I highly doubted that, since the current situation we were in _was_ personal. But I had to check anyway.

I went outside my room and looked everywhere. I searched underneath my door mat and everywhere else that I could think of.

Nothing.

Ugh! Why couldn't she have just cancelled? _Because she's not a coward,_ my mind answered.

And neither was I. I refused to be a coward. I was going to go march over there and face her right away.

I started walking down my hallway, every step getting closer to the gym. I was building my confidence little by little.

I walked all the way to the gym. I could see the entrance clearly now. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath.

Then, I walked forward.

_This is it._

I walked through those double doors, and saw _her_. She was standing straight in the center of the gym, facing me.

Her eyes bulged out when she saw me. Her expression changed from one of anxiety to one of laughter. She cracked a goofy smile.

I realized then how much I loved it when she smiled. It lit up the whole room.

But then, she started laughing. At _me_!

"What?" I said, a little harsher than I'd intended. I was no longer able to contain my anger.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" At that, she burst into a new set of giggles, clutching her stomach to keep from falling over.

I looked over myself. Sure enough, I had forgotten to change out of my pajamas.

Humiliated was what I felt. I felt the flush creep up my cheeks.

Her face softened as she realized my humiliation. "Why don't you go get changed and then come back so that we can start your training?"

I gave a slight nod, turned around and ran off towards my room.

Once back in my room, I felt relief at the fact of no longer having to bottle up my emotions, which were going up and down like a roller coaster.

I took out a pair of sweatpants and a gray T, got changed, and then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I did, tears began to spill over. I couldn't help it anymore. All of that frustration from such deep emotions I'd been feeling outnumbered me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I decided to skip training. I felt bad leaving her waiting there, but I just couldn't face her _again_. I crept into my bed and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep, knowing that would never happen.

I started thinking about Rose instead. Not even two days back and I was already facing problems. Just my luck.

To top everything off, I heard a knock on my door. "Dimitri, are you there?"

_Great._ Just the person I'd been _dying_ to see.

I got out of my bed and went to answer the door. By the look on her face, she could tell that I'd been crying. Not a sight I wanted _anyone_ to see.

She spoke gently, "I got worried when you didn't come back. I didn't mean to laugh. That wasn't very nice of me. I'm so sorry. Please come back down and train with me."

The funny thing was that I wasn't even mad at her for _that_. I wasn't even mad at her at _all_. Sure, I wasn't happy about the position I was in because of her, but I never blamed her. I had to clear things up.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you. A little humiliated- that's all." I smiled slightly. "Well, pajamas do make for a comfortable day."

She laughed. "So, does that mean you'll come back? You have a lot to catch up on, young man." I frowned at the use of _young man_. That's all I really was. That's all I really was to _her_. I wish that I could have been more. More so that I could _be_ with her. Oh, wow. This really was love at first sight. Funny thing, I'd never really been into romance movies. I guess I had my own romance movie starting for me.

She seemed to notice my upset face and realized the source of that. She bit her lip- and she looked adorable. Then, out of nowhere, she put her arms around my neck, bringing my face down to meet hers. And, well… she kissed me. _She kissed me._ _Me. _Me.

And oh, I kissed her back. There was so much in that one kiss. It was a mix of passion and love. I didn't want to stop, but she pulled back all too soon with a grin on her face.

_I_ couldn't keep from grinning myself. That had been _some_ kiss. I wanted to think about it all day. Correction, I wanted to kiss her all day.

"Come on," she interrupted my mental rant. "Let's get going."

This time, I didn't follow behind her. I walked _beside_ her. Which was exactly where I was supposed to be.

-xxx-

So, one training session and a full class-load time period later, I was back in the gym with _Rose_. My heart melted inside my chest just thinking of her name.

I had just finished my laps and was on to my stretches. _She_ did hers right beside me. I decided to stir up some conversation.

"So, what academy did you go to? You know, where did you learn all of your awesome guardian skills?"

She chuckled and replied, "Oh, I went to the one in California. I loved it there, with all the heat and everything. Though, moroi had to be extra careful."

"California? Awesome!" I was excited by this new revelation. Maybe because she loved the heat like me?

"Yeah, you'd love it too." By my smile, she'd already guessed that that was what I was thinking. She continued, "My charge didn't though, of course. Normal moroi behaviour. We stayed in a colder part of the States." She seemed saddened at the mention of her past charge.

"Oh. Where was your charge from?" I wasn't sure if continuing the topic was such a good idea.

She stared intently into my eyes as she answered, "Russia."

Now, I certainly was not expecting _that._ Big shocker there.

I replied as calmly as I could, "What school did he attend when in Russia?"

"Oh, a different one than you. You went to St. Basil's, right?"

I nodded, and carried on, addressing something that she'd mentioned that made me curious, "But you both lived in the States? Why not in Russia?"

"Oh, because he thought it would be easier. I was willing to move down there, but since I don't speak Russian and all… He didn't want to overcomplicate my life. Also, he wanted to try out the States. He ended up liking it, but absolutely not as much as Russia. He used to talk to me about it _all the time_. I had a whole history lesson all on Eastern Europe!" She took a deep breath and grinned from ear to ear. "Then, one day, he decided to take me there to see for myself. I _loved_ it there as well. I mean, what's not to like about it? It's a beautiful place! So much action and all. We went back every so often after." She smiled at the memory.

I loved hearing her talk in English, but I wondered why she didn't speak Russian. "But you didn't learn Russian?"

She shook her head, disappointed. "No. I never really was given the chance. We visited sometimes, but it wasn't enough to get me started. Though, I did spend a lot of time learning about Eastern Europe. Through him, and my own research."

Then, it finally clicked. I was _such_ a jerk. "That's it, isn't it? That day, well actually _yesterday_ when we were on the plane," I smiled at my correction, "you became teary because of _him_. He came from Russia, which is why those memories brought up old emotions. You had learned a lot about Russia. Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I should have never insulted you like that. How immature and rude of me-" I was cut off.

"No, don't say that. Sure, I've heard that you have a tendency to act on impulse at times, but I've seen another side to you. The real you. You are a very kind _man_. You are so caring. It's a great trait to have. You are very fortunate."

I couldn't help myself. I reached over and hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged me back.

Once she'd let go, she asked, "So what about you?"

I was confused. "What about me?"

She went on, explaining herself, "You're from Russia. What's that all about? You're here now."

"Well, I sort of got expelled… And well, yeah. I'm sure you can figure out the rest. My family is still in Russia. They come visit sometimes. I miss them so much. We're very close. And you're right- Russia _is_ amazing. I miss it there too. But, I'm happy to have met Kyle."

"By your family, you mean…?" she asked curiously, trying not to offend me. She didn't.

"My mom, grandmother, sisters, nephew… I never met my father," I replied in a rush.

"Neither did I. It hurts. I understand that you must feel the same way. You feel abandoned. But just know that everything works out for the better," she soothed me.

"I don't seem to agree with you on that." I stopped. There was one question in the back of my head still eating at me. I decided to ask. "So, you and Ivan… You were friends? Or…" I couldn't finish. All I could do was look down.

"No," she said gently. "We were _just_ friends. Nothing more." I looked up at her and smiled, unable to stop myself. Our eyes met, and sparks flew between us.

Of course, she had to end our perfect moment. "So, let's get started with training. I've gone too easy on you!" She said this in a jokey way.

-xxx-

So, approximately twenty-five minutes later, I was all bruised.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose cried out. It seemed that we were doing a lot of apologizing just in one day. "I didn't mean to-"

"Not to worry. Just a few sore spots, but not your fault." And it wasn't. All she'd meant to do was teach me some fighting techniques. It was my fault really for not being able to defend myself.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked for the millionth time it felt.

"Positive. I'll just head back to my dorm room, get a good night's rest, and be up and ready for tomorrow's training!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, probably failing miserably.

One thing I thought would make me feel better was a _kiss_. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed me back. It felt great to be able to do this freely. Why had I even been worried in the first place? I had no idea.

On my way back to my room, I couldn't repress the feeling that one gets when having a new _girlfriend_. I shook the feeling off.

_No, sadly, definitely not my girlfriend._


	9. Chapter 9

I walked back to my room feeling half happy-half sad. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. Things didn't just happen this way! I thought I could live a normal life. I should have realized that, ever since the accident that was impossible.

I skipped supper, unable to eat. Instead, I went straight to bed that night, feeling more burdened than ever.

-xxx-

I woke up, ready for practice. Ready to see Rose. So far, things were going great between us.

I ran down to the gym enthusiastically, expecting to see a happy-go lucky Rose. I didn't know that I was in for a major shocker.

I entered the gym and immediately froze in my place. Rose. She no longer had that easy, fun face. She looked, well, _strict_. Kind of mad too. That surely wasn't a good sign. Maybe she hadn't slept well. But this was different. Okay, so maybe she didn't look like she'd gotten the best night of sleep, but she looked sort of upset. Frustrated. Feelings that didn't suit her at all.

"Hey there, Rose," I started carefully.

I watched as she closed her eyes for a full minute, and then reopened them. "Laps. You're doing laps. No fooling around. This is serious business. Seventeen."

I flinched at her harsh words. What had gotten into her? She was fine not twelve hours ago. Could one's mood change so rapidly?

I decided not to comment and went outside to do my laps without another word.

She did not follow.

-xxx-

Seventeen laps later, I was back where I had started. In the gym, with a newly-cold Rose. We were doing our stretches, but we didn't talk like we'd done the day before. Silence. Though, this silence was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

I could tell that there was something bothering her. I just wasn't sure what. I tried to look at her face, to see if maybe there was some emotion that she was portraying. Nothing. She portrayed nothing. I began to worry even more.

"So-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Sparring. Now," she said before I could finish my train of thought.

The only time I heard her talk was when she instructed me on how to fight and taught me different fighting techniques. It was a long hour.

I left the gym feeling like I was just slapped in the face.

I went to the changing rooms, got changed, and then headed to the commons for breakfast. I was starving after having a difficult training session.

Even though I was kind of bruised, it wasn't as bad as it had been the day before. I was getting better, even after a couple of days. I still got punched a lot, but at least I was building up more of a resistance to the hits. I guess you could say that I was getting used to them.

Tasha saw me before I saw her. "Hey, Dimka! How was your training?"

I turned around and faked a smile. "Brutal. She was really tough today. I don't know what hit her. Must have been lack of sleep," I teased, trying to lighten my mood.

Tasha laughed. "Well, at least you're finally catching up. Soon, you'll be able to throw some good punches at me. Should I be scared?" She smiled brightly then.

"Nah. Not yet. But eventually, I will be great!"

At that, we both went in line, and then went to claim seats where Kyle was sitting. "What's up, man? How did you sleep?" I tried to hide my earlier disappointment provoked by the one and only Rose Hathaway.

Although, if _I _wasn't in a good mood, Kyle was in a terrible mood. And I didn't need the bond to figure that one out. "What's wrong?" I whispered quietly. I felt the answer through the bond right before he spoke aloud.

"Nothing. I just feel… I don't know." If he wouldn't finish out loud, the bond told me exactly what I needed to know. Sadness. Kyle wasn't feeling all too well. Not physically, but emotionally.

I started to panic. This couldn't be happening. Not again. The reason why we had left in the first place. Of course, it wasn't as bad as it had been before, but I had a feeling this would only get worse.

I knew Kyle didn't want to talk about it in public, so I excused him and myself from the table. "Come on, Kyle. Let's go eat somewhere else."

Nobody seemed to notice except for Tasha. She looked worried, but I made a sign with my hand to say that I was okay. After all, I was. It was Kyle who needed my help.

Kyle and I grabbed our food from the table and left the commons. We went to go sit on a bench outside. We were right in front of the commons building. I began my interrogation right away, "Kyle, what's going on?" I heard the intensity in my voice and tried to continue more gently. "I mean, how are you feeling? Is everything all right?"

"I really don't know, Dimitri. I just feel like it's coming back." I knew what he meant by "it". The scary depression that forced us to flee from the Academy.

"When did this start? Just this morning? Yesterday?" I took a deep breath, trying not to work myself up _too_ much.

"Yesterday. After lunch. You know since I don't specialize in any of the elements," he began shakily, "well, I have a teacher who helps me learn more about what _I_ can do. I was demonstrating some of my magic, and then, all of a sudden I felt this pang of anxiety mixed with anger. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you never showed up for supper. I figured that you were tired from a long day and then, to top it all off, training, so I tried to hide it from you."

_This_ bothered me. I felt like I'd let my _best friend_ down. All for a _woman_. I should have been there for him. I should have gone to see him, to make sure that he was okay. If I couldn't take care of him not even a year away from graduation, how on Earth was I going to be a successful guardian? How would I give him the protection that he needed?

I felt the sudden need to apologize. "Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry! I should have been there for you. What kind of a terrible friend am I? Let alone soon-to-be guardian?"

He took on a new frustrated expression. "No, please don't say that. I was afraid this would happen. I can't stand to see you doubting yourself this way. You're an amazing friend. You always put your life on hold just to help me."

I half-smiled at his attempt to cheer me up. It had- to a certain extent.

The bell rang for us to get to first period class. We both said our goodbyes and parted our separate ways.

-xxx-

Classes passed by very slowly. They were boring, but I tried to listen as I was afraid I would miss more important guardian things.

I even _tried_ to listen in Stan's class. He yelled at me a few times, which I was used to. Nothing unusual.

By the end of the day, I was dreading my training session with Rose. I learned soon after that I had reason to. Her mood hadn't changed since this morning. If anything, she was in even more distress than she had been.

It seemed to be a habit now that I'd start out with laps, then stretches, and finally combat training. I wanted to skip everything and just get to the combat training right away. But she would never let that pass. I figured today wouldn't be the right day to complain.

My time with her in the gym did not pass fast. The opposite, actually.

I was thankful when it was over, so I could go back to my room and contemplate over the day's events: Rose's new behaviour, Kyle's sudden negative emotions, school, Rose again.

I would also definitely _not_ miss supper. I needed to hear an update from Kyle. No matter how much I wanted to hole up alone in my room, I knew I couldn't. _They come first_.

I was about to exit the gym when Rose's alarmed voice stopped me, "Dimitri, wait. We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all those who have read my story, reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc.!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all of Vampire Academy!  
**

I suddenly froze in my place. I didn't turn around, just kept facing the gym doors, as if I was about to head out.

In my head, I made a list of the worst possible topics that she could possibly want to go over. I was scared out of my mind. I had never been so stressed out before. Not when I'd ever had an important exam or even when I was out in the real world with Kyle, protecting him _all by myself._

At my lack of movement, she must have felt the need to repeat herself, because she did, "Dimitri, let's talk." I heard the seriousness in her voice and really started to contemplate whether or not I should make a brake for it and run.

But, trying to be mature and all, I decided to turn around and respond like a mature adult, "What?" I said a little meanly, turning around. Okay, so I had _tried._ She actually seemed kind of hurt. I tried to soften my facial expression.

"Look, Dimitri, I really don't want to fight. I just want to discuss this maturely," she said, eyeing me carefully.

"Go on," I insisted, trying to put on a brave façade, and probably failing miserably.

She took a deep breath and began her speech, "Dimitri, you're a great guy and all, and I know you're going to make someone really happy one day. Just not me." She paused for dramatic effect, and then carried on, "_This," _she said, gesturing between the two of us, "can't happen. It _will not_ happen. You need someone your own age. I mean, seriously, you're seventeen, and I'm twenty-four! I know, I know, this is just as much my fault as it is yours. Things just moved too quickly and irrationally. We barely know each other! Actually, we _don't_ know each other! Those kisses and kind gestures… they meant _nothing_! Not for you, and _especially_ not for me. We were just living in the moment, not thinking about the consequences, nor about reality. We were both just vulnerable at the time!" She ended her speech gasping for air, whilst I, on the other hand, wanted to cry so badly.

I had to put this crazy talk to a stop. Nothing she had said was true. I didn't want to believe it.

Now, it was my turn to share. "What are you talking about? I know we just met and that we're in a rare situation, but what about love at first sight? I know this may all be going quickly, but what if we took things slower? As long as we're together. As for being vulnerable, sure we both were, but that doesn't change these feelings that we're obviously both feeling. And don't deny it- I know that you feel the same way! You're just scared! I am too, but none of that matters. Everything happens for a reason. There's a reason that we met in the first place. So don't stop believing. Don't stop believing in _us_." I was nearly in tears by the end of my thoughts.

I felt even worse by her reply. "What are you talking about? There is no _us!_ And there _never_ will be. Look, I don't mean to hurt you- that's not my intention- but this cannot go on any longer than it already has. Like I said before, I don't know you. But, I would like to get to know you. Through strict limitations- as mentor and student. I am very happy to be training you, but there will be nothing more. I'm just not feeling it, Dimitri. I'm sorry." At that, she headed towards the door, leaving me alone in my misery. Which she had caused.

I could already feel the tears spilling over and knew I had to get back to my room before it got even worse.

-xxx-

Once in my room, the tears fell freely. There was no need to hide it. It wasn't like _Rose_ would come to my room to make sure I was alright.

I admit that I knew things were going a little fast, but we could have been reasonable and taken things at a slower paste. Our relationship could have grown into something extremely special. But, she hadn't been willing to take the risk- like I had been.

My tears started to stop slowly. When I was feeling a bit better, I pulled out my guitar and started to sing while I played. However, I heard a knock on my door shortly after and had to put my guitar away.

As I opened the door and saw Tasha, I realized the time- it was already supper time. She greeted me cheerfully, "What's up, Dimka? You're not staying in your boring, old room all day now, are you?" How could I turn down her bright smile?

I answered, "Of course not! Let's go- I'm dying to get out of here!" I shut the door behind me, leaving my earlier sorrow behind.

As I walked forward towards the commons, I knew that I had to pull a smile on my face and pretend that everything was okay. For Kyle. And for everyone else.

Before entering the large room filled with students, I hesitated. Tasha seemed to notice my hesitation and reached for my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She let go, after a second, and went straight for the food as I followed behind.

As we were making our way over to the table where Kyle sat, I saw Rose standing in the corner of the room, looking at me. The moment we made eye contact, her head fell and she turned on her feet and walked out of the room.

I hadn't realized, but my brief contact with Rose had left me frozen in my tracks. Tasha nudged me towards our table. I sat down beside her, on the opposite side of Kyle.

"Hey guys," Kyle began quietly. I looked at him and he looked much better than the day before.

"So, how was your day? Anything eventful happen?" I tried to lighten the mood and ignore my recent rejection.

"Nope," he said, popping the "p". "Same old, same old. School. Ugh." He rolled his eyes at me. He seemed to feel happier.

"What did you do in your classes? You know, especially your magic classes?" I hinted at him, wanting him to tell me whether or not he'd used magic.

_Chillax. I didn't work on my magic today- we did more research-type things._

I felt relieved. But, I noticed that Kyle wasn't eating much. As though on cue, Kyle explained, "Actually, would you mind taking me to a feeder? I'm not so much as hungry as I am thirsty." _Yes_. An excuse to get us away from everyone so that we could talk.

Tasha had other plans though. "No, no, Dimka, you can sit and relax. You must be tired after all of your extra training. I'll take him."

"Honestly, I don't mind taking him. I want to," I said, trying to sound kind.

She nodded her head, as I took an extra bite of the food on my plate, and then left it there, on the table, as Kyle and I left for the feeders.

I wanted Kyle to talk to me about _his_ day; however, I felt his concern for _me._ In addition, he stopped walking once we were alone outside of the commons and began his questioning. "Um, are you okay, Dimitri? You seem kind of _off_ ever since we've been back at the Academy. I know it's only been a couple of days, but still- I'm worried."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm…," _Perfect, amazing, fantastic?_ Nope, none of those fit the way I was feeling, "okay. Just getting back into the routine, you know?"

"Yeah but, I don't know. You just seem sort of uncomfortable talking about, well, your training with Rose. You'd think that you'd _want_ to talk about that the most, but you seem to shy away from it. Is there a reason?"

I was shocked that he'd noticed and didn't know what to say. At my lack of conversation, he urged on, "Come on. Please tell me. I'm your best friend."

I looked at Kyle, and knew immediately that he was right. If I couldn't trust _him_, then I couldn't trust anybody. I _had_ to tell him. He would surely understand. Or so I hoped.

So, that's when I started my explanation. "You see, things are pretty weird between Rose and me. We kind of, um, _kissed_ at my first practice, and-"

Kyle cut me off there and began interrogating me, "You did _what_? Why? Dimitri, _what is going on_?"

"It was just an innocent kiss. As Rose says, we were just living in the moment. Both vulnerable," I said bitterly. "So anyways, we kissed and I felt really uncomfortable going to my training the next day. So stressed that I ended up going in my pajamas, really." Kyle smiled at this. "But, things turned out okay. We kissed again twice yesterday. And we talked." Kyle looked at me like I was crazy. _ I knew I shouldn't have told him._

"So what- you're a package deal now?" he remarked, frustrated.

I replied, "Well, not exactly. You see, today she acted very strict and-"

"Like she's supposed to be," Kyle shot back at me. He was really starting to anger me.

"Well, mean even. It's like she had a whole new personality change. And then, just as I was leaving from my afternoon practice, she stopped me and wanted to talk. She told me how what had happened was a huge mistake, and that she didn't have any feelings for me whatsoever."

"Of course she doesn't, Dimitri! Why would she?" Kyle said this harshly. It stabbed a bit.

"Thanks," I retorted, offended.

"That's not what I meant! All I'm saying is that why would a twenty-four-year-old want to go out with a seventeen-year-old?" he interjected.

"Because when you're in love, you're in love. It doesn't matter how old you are." I could not believe that my _best friend_ didn't understand this. Didn't understand me.

"This is crazy and getting out of hand. Look, I don't want to fight. All I'm saying is that she's no good for you. I personally don't think you should spend any more time with her than necessary. Don't worry though- I promise I've got your back! I'll keep you in check and make sure she doesn't get to you and brainwash you into thinking you're in love with her. I'll-"

"Whoa. Slow down there! Brainwash me? What are you saying? Because that is _not_ what she did! This is all me." I could _not_ believe him! How dare he say such horrible things about her?

"Calm down, Dimitri! I didn't mean to offend you. What I'm saying is maybe you should find a girl your own age. There are so many wonderful girls- don't let them fly by all because of your _mentor_! What about Tasha? You seem to like her. A lot. You get along super well, and you feel comfortable around her! It's perfect." By the look on my face, he felt the need to continue. "Come _on_, Dimitri! You're missing out on great opportunities!"

"I don't know. Tasha's an amazing girl- she really is. She's a great _friend_ and all. But I don't know." I was unenthusiastic.

"Dimitri, don't tell me that you haven't noticed how Tasha seems interested in you? She really is. She would be super psyched to have you at her side!" It was true. Tasha did have some sort of _crush_ on me, but after Rose, I wasn't sure if I could return those same feelings. I know that may sound rash since I didn't really know Rose all that well, but there was just something about her…

"You know what? Just think about it. That's all I'm asking. You don't need to do anything right away. Even though it would be great- I know it!" I was so thankful that he wasn't being as pushy. I knew Kyle had my best interest, but still.

"Thanks for caring, Kyle. I appreciate it," I said gently.

"No probs. You're my best friend and I just want you to be happy. Anyways, I have to go actually. I have homework to finish. Ugh."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Kyle." At that, I turned around and started to walk in the other direction towards my dorm room. Then, I remembered something. "Hey Kyle, didn't you need to go to a feeder?"

He smiled slyly at me. "Nah, I'm good for the night. But thanks." I rolled my eyes at him, and then turned around again and began my walk.

Once in my dorm room, I thought of something. I hadn't eaten much. And I was starving.

Huh. Oh well. I was too lazy to go back anyways.

**So, I'm considering writing the next chapter in RPOV. Please let me know what you think! Is that a good idea? **

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great reviews! They are really encouraging! :)**

**This chapter is in**

**RPOV  
**

Loneliness.

One word with such a strong meaning.

Definition: lone; solitary; without company; companionless.

That was exactly how I felt. I was alone. I always was since I never really was a social person. But with _him_, Dimitri, things seemed _right_. I knew it was weird since I had just met him, but somehow, I felt as though I had known him for years. He understood me, unlike anyone else. I was able to talk to him and open up, which was unusual for me.

That moment, back in the commons… I shouldn't have gone to see him. I had just been unable to stop myself though. It had been a moment of weakness. After the false rejection I had given him, I had felt the need to comfort him, and to tell him otherwise. Because I honestly didn't feel the way I had told him I felt about him. After only a few short days, I cared _too_ much for him. Which is why I had gone to see him.

Now, the pain of seeing him again, seeing him hang out with a _girl_, was excruciating. I felt betrayed. Like as if he was somehow cheating on me. With _her_. I know, I know, there was probably nothing going on between the two of them. For him. He couldn't have thought of her as more than a friend, could he have? Absolutely not! I refused to believe so. If he did, why would he have expressed such feelings towards me? Why?

For argument's sake, let's say he _didn't_ feel anything for her. But what about the girl? Tasha? She seemed _quite_ interested in him, if I do say so myself. And that made me _furious_. _I_ was much better for him. He deserved a woman. Not a little _girl_. How dare she try to steal him away from me? And what was with her '_Dimka'_ name? Ugh. She was _so_ annoying.

I was having trouble breathing. I had to calm down. Usually, this was the point of time where I would normally lose my control. Control I always worked so hard to keep. I always had to contain my anger inside of me. I was supposed to be mature, not uncontrollable like I sometimes could become.

I decided some food in my stomach would help balance my mood. I made my way over to the guardian/teacher cafeteria. Guardians and teachers of the school shared one cafeteria, while students ate in another building. The two rooms looked similar, except ours was a little nicer. The food was a step up from what students received on their plates, to say the least.

As I entered, I noticed that there were quite a few teachers and guardians already eating. Notwithstanding, even though there were many people crowded in the room, there were still some guardians in the commons and around the school, for protection.

Among the guardians and teachers that were here, there were a few groups that sat at different tables. I didn't want to call them 'clicks', as that sounded more like something a teen would say, but I guess that could be the proper word. If you took, for example, guardians, naturally when it came down to it, we worked together. But when it came to being _friends_, we each had our own individual groups. Like, Stan and I definitely weren't friends. Ew. The guy was not the kindest. I found him arrogant.

Quite frankly, _I_ personally didn't have any _friends_. Others were usually kind and welcoming, but back to what I had mentioned before, I wasn't really a social butterfly. I tried to stay out of attention.

Just then, Guardian Petrov and this other guardian named Yuri strolled over to me. Guardian Petrov began first, "Hey, Rose. How are you doing?"

Her informality caught me off guard. Instantly though, I remembered her saying that most guardians in this school were on a first name basis. Including herself. "Hi there, Alberta. Yuri." I nodded my head out of courtesy. "I'm doing fine. How are you both?" Polite. Formal. That was how I sounded.

Alberta was the one to answer out of the two of them. "Not too bad. So, how's Dimitri's training going? Is he giving you a hard time?"

Before I could answer, Yuri added, "Yeah. He's a tough one to control. But I'm sure you're doing fine. You're strict enough to handle him."

_Oh yeah,_ I wanted to reply sarcastically. _I'm super tough with him. I let him kiss me, hug me… Everything that betters his self-control. I'm taking good care of him._

I didn't say this, of course. Instead, I rolled my eyes. They both seemed amused and laughed with me. I was acting all responsible and teacher-like, implying that he _was_ a challenge. I shouldn't have denied his kind-hearted side though. That was wrong of me.

Yuri changed the subject. "Why don't you come sit with us? Our food is on the table getting cold." Alberta nodded in agreement.

This was where I shied up. I didn't feel comfortable sitting at a table, chatting with a load of guardians and teachers. Friendliness wasn't on my list of expertise. Moreover, I didn't actually feel like talking with anybody. I wanted to be alone so I could think about _Dimitri_. It was ironic, because earlier I was feeling lonely and friendless. Now that I was given the opportunity to build companionships, I didn't want to. I wanted to think and daydream about _him._

I made up some lame excuse to decline their invitation. "Well, I don't have my food yet." I pointed at the food line. "Go eat your food before it gets cold. But thanks. Maybe another time."

They _seemed _to understand. I didn't feel like reading into their facial expressions further though.

I went in line and picked up a fettuccini alfredo dish. It was pretty good considering it was cafeteria food. The sauce was a little too creamy, I found. Besides for that, it was good for my stomach.

I eyed over each group at their table, the people talking away like good, old friends. Then, I went and sat alone in my isolated corner. The corner I usually sat at. And I felt… I felt… what was the word? I'd used it many times. Oh yeah. _Lonely_.

I was confusing myself and giving myself a headache. Just five minutes ago, I had wanted to be alone. Now, I envied the friends at their tables, who just 'clicked'. But even then, I wasn't sure if I was jealous of them. It was something more. Something I couldn't explain to myself.

Then, _it_ clicked. Dimitri. I wanted to be with Dimitri. He was the only one I really felt comfortable and alive with. Three days, _three_ days, and I was already falling for him. _I'm so stupid_, I thought to myself. A seventeen year old. _No one_ would ever have accepted that. It was illegal.

But my heart longed for him. I longed to be with him. I wanted him to be here right now, sitting right across from me, at arm's length…

I was desperate to be able to reach out and hold his hand. I wanted to talk to him and tell him how I was feeling.

To compensate for his absence, I decided to imagine him there, in the seat across from me. I pictured our conversation.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he would ask me gently.

"I just… I want to be with you. I really do. I want you to know that. I've never felt something so special before in my life," I would reply boldly.

He would speak, "Rose, it's so simple. We _can_ be together. Love conquers all. And, I love you."

"Oh, Dimitri. I love you too." Now _that_ would have been the most perfect moment ever. I just _wished_ it were that simple. But it wasn't. Life was complicated.

At least imagining _that moment_ with him made me feel better. But still, there was no comparison between imaginary Dimitri and real Dimitri. _Imagining_ myself in his arms and actually _being_ in his arms were two completely different things.

Since he wasn't here, I had nobody to talk to, nobody to share how I was feeling with. No one would have understood nor would they have tried to help me. They would have done the exact opposite: caused trouble.

It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. My body shook thinking about him. I was trembling all over. I didn't want to see tomorrow if I couldn't spend it with him.

I was beginning to feel cornered in this corner of mine. Like as if the walls were caving in on me. I was getting smaller and smaller, sinking deep into the walls. I was becoming claustrophobic.

I had to get out of here. Right away.

I didn't bother polishing off my almost-full plate. Hence, I decided to throw the remainder of my food in the garbage.

Instantaneously, I ran out of the cafeteria, trying not to make my sudden departure obvious. I didn't think it worked.

I made my way outside. The sun was beginning to rise. It was almost nighttime.

I _had_ to get back to my dorm room as soon as possible, _before_ I exploded. That would have been best. I doubted anyone would have wanted to witness _my_ lapse in control.

I wasn't paying any attention to the path in front of me. I was like a robot; moving without seeing.

Abruptly, as I was rounding the corner of a building, I bumped into someone. The impact was so big that we both fell to the ground, me on top of this unknown person.

I looked to see who I was facing, nearly inches away.

I guess dreams do come true in all sorts of weird ways. Because I was being held in Dimitri's delicate arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! xD Your reviews really touch me (especially the nice ones). lol.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything, no part of Vampire Academy. Nada. The brilliant Richelle Mead does though.**

I was jittery the whole time while being in my isolated room. I couldn't stop fidgeting and had no idea what to do with my free time.

I wasn't really allowed to have a social life outside of school. That didn't matter though as I wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone. Kyle would have been the only one I semi-wanted to be with, but he was busy doing homework. And besides, I couldn't have just gone breaking the rules. I needed to stay off the radar.

_But_… they hadn't said I wasn't allowed to go for a walk. Alone. It wasn't like I was meeting up with anybody. Just my plain, old self. And it wasn't like they could have denied me fresh air, right? That would have been wrong.

As I grabbed my key and left my room, I heard my stomach growl. It would have been a good time to go eat, since I hadn't shoved much junk in my trunk before.

Outside, I felt heat radiating off the rising sun and knew it would be a beautiful day. One that I would miss again, since _this_ was my nighttime. Still, at the beginning of humans' nightfall, there had been a stunning pink highlighting the sky, indicating a blazing sun the next day. I knew that old trick.

Making my way over to the commons, I rounded a corner. I wasn't paying attention to anything, especially the path in front of me. Because of this, I didn't notice that someone was walking _directly_ in my direction.

This person was obviously travelling at a superior speed to mine, because the collision was so large that he/she came toppling over me.

I looked to see who had been so clumsy. However, I shouldn't have been one to talk since I hadn't been so steadfast myself.

It was Rose.

Great. Just the woman I wanted to see. Or really, the woman I was trying to _forget_. Now what would I do? I couldn't have simply ignored her when she was _right on top of me_. But I couldn't have shown how happy I was to have her so close to me either.

It felt so natural to just wrap my arms around her and hold her close. It seemed so right that I couldn't resist.

I gazed into her eyes as she stared back into mine. I could partly make out my reflection in hers, we were that close. I saw a twinkle in her eyes, and I couldn't help but notice her fighting a smile.

We stayed like this a few minutes. A few minutes more than we should have to look like a normal student-teacher relationship, and a few hours less than I would have liked.

Nevertheless, _she_ was the responsible one. "Dimitri, what are you doing?" she asked hesitantly. I know I shouldn't have paid any mind, but I couldn't help but focus on how she used my first name, instead of addressing me with formalities.

I stifled a smile. "What are you talking about?" I replied dazed.

She pulled me back to reality. "Why are you still holding me?"

I looked at my arms, and sure enough, my arms were still wrapped around her. My cheeks flushed. "Oh, sorry," I apologized, embarrassed. Then, to my dismay, I removed my arms, which were wrapped so gently and caressingly around her.

She pushed off of me, putting herself into a sitting position, while I stood up. I offered her a hand.

She didn't take it.

She moved her feet outward and used both of her hands to push herself off the ground. Once she was up, she brushed herself off, as if there was actually dirt on her left over from her meeting with the ground. I eyed her speculatively the entire time.

"What are you staring at?" she fussed. Now she was really upsetting me.

"Oh, come on. We're not going to turn into one of those old, bickering married couples, now are we?" My jaw threatened to fall as soon as I said the words. I was bewildered that I had actually said them out loud, and silently begged her not to make a remark about them and just move on like I hadn't said them in the first place.

She didn't let my words pass, of course. I saw the shocked look on her face and could tell she was hiding a bit of amusement. "Absolutely not," she retorted. "I already told you that we're _never_ going to be together. Why won't you listen?"

"Oh, have a sense of humour, will you? I didn't mean anything serious by my comment," I lied.

"Fine," she snapped. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"That's none of your business." I could already hear her reply before she actually spoke.

"Actually, as long as I work here, it is. And it is even more so now that I am in the role of your mentor." Ugh. She sounded so cold. "So I repeat, 'what are you doing out here?'"

"Can't anyone ever get fresh air in peace?" I rolled my eyes. "And besides, I'm starving. I barely ate when it was time."

"And why didn't you eat?" she asked frustrated.

"_I don't know_. Maybe because I wasn't hungry then!" That was as far from the truth as it could get. Still, I didn't care much anymore. Being honest all the time was beginning to be too difficult a task for me to tackle.

"Okay, okay. Just stop yelling and calm down." I could hear her frustration dripping off every word.

It took me a few minutes to give a response as I tried to relax a bit. She seemed to understand.

Once I cooled down, it was my turn to become inquisitive. "So what are _you_ doing out here?"

"I just finished supper." Right on cue, her stomach grumbled.

I could tell she saw the amusement on my face because she continued, "What? I wasn't hungry then either!"

I sighed quietly. I mean, hanging out with Rose couldn't have really been considered a social activity to an outsider's eyes, right? She _was_ my mentor after all, and if we were to be seen together, it could appear to be instructional.

After thinking it over a few more moments, I proposed, "Since we're both hungry, would you like to come eat with me? It won't look obvious or anything since, well, you know…"

I saw the wheels turning in her head. She was processing my suggestion. I could already hear the rejection in her voice for the second time in one day. So you can understand why I was completely surprised by her reply. "Yes. I would." She smiled from ear to ear, and I made my own smile match hers.

"Great," I added jovially.

We started walking towards the commons. After telling myself that it wouldn't look weird for us to eat together there, over and over again, I dropped all my worries. In addition to us not looking out of place, it was late; most students had already eaten, like I should have.

We continued our walk, when someone called out, "Dimka!"

I looked to my left, only to see Tasha there. _Great_.

She continued, "Oh, Dimka, I was going to go see you. I noticed that you hadn't eaten much before and that you might be hungry now. So, come on. I'll take you to get some food. That way we can, you know, _talk_. Kyle mentioned that you wanted to see me. And I really think it would be a good idea." _Uh-oh._ That _liar_. I could not believe my best friend.

I _really_ wanted this time to be with Rose. Not Tasha. Who I saw every day and almost every class.

I sighed again, trying not to show my discontent. Then, I glanced over to Rose and observed her face fully.

The way she was glaring at Tasha… if looks could kill…

**Anyways, reviews would be fantastic! Take the hint. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

We were friends now. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay, well maybe sometimes less. But that was only when Rose acted all wise-like and looked at me as if I was a child. I mean, come on. Me? Acting childish? Really?

For once in my life, things had taken a turn for the _best _that night, three months ago. I'd chosen to eat with Rose. That one decision had really improved our relationship. On the contrary, Tasha… Well, let's just say she hadn't been too thrilled. She was better now, though. We were friends. However, she had a tendency to annoy me. Everyone did, for that matter. Especially since everybody thought I had a 'crush' on my mentor. Most people thought it was cute. Even Kirova and Alberta. I was lucky they took it so lightly. They didn't think much about it, only teased me of it. They knew it wasn't anything serious. I sure thought it was. It might not be obvious, but I had a strong feeling Rose had more than just friendly feelings for me. I mean, it's not like we ever actually touched that topic- more like avoided it, or it was never even brought up- but I _knew_.And trust me, when you're in this situation, you just _know_. And I know all guys probably think like this, but I'm not just making things up. Rose and I just had something…. special.

I'd made the right decision that night. Earned some unpleasant stares, yes. People had made assumptions about my 'crush' starting then too. But it was worth it just to be friends with Rose. To not have her upset with me.

I remember that night very clearly.

_-Flashback-_

_Odd. _

_Rose seemed really upset considering I was only conversing with a teenager. For a split second I thought that maybe she did want to be with me. I was probably wrong, as usual, though._

_I turned my head back to Tasha, who was staring at me with smiling eyes, expecting a certain reply out of me. I myself expected the same reply that she did. So I sincerely surprised myself when I said, "I'm sorry, Tasha, but I can't tonight."_

_It took a few seconds for her face to fall. I don't think she heard me at first because she was anticipating a certain answer, but then when my words did stick to her, it took her a few moments for the rejection to sink in._

"_Oh," she replied, stunned. "I don't understand. Kyle said that-?" She stopped, waiting for me to fill in the blank._

"_Yeah, umm, well he must have made some sort of mistake. You see, I really need to discuss some training things with Rose tonight. That's what I was telling him about. You know him, always tuning things that he thinks aren't important out, and then giving false information to others. Typical behaviour for him."_

_Her eyes travelled between Rose and me. She was squinting, really taking the scene before her in. I could almost see her making the connection. But all she said was: "I see."_

"_I hope you understand. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'll catch you later." She gave me one last look before turning on her heels and left._

_Rose, who had been quiet during the entire encounter, I noticed, was beaming from ear to ear when I turned to her. That caught me by surprise. I didn't think she wanted to be with me _that_ badly._

_Women. You never know what they're thinking. And plus they just _expect_ you to know without them even telling you._

"_So," I started._

_Her cheeks flushed. "Let's go eat now," she answered in a rush, obviously trying not to lose her nerve._

_We walked to the commons, not saying a word to each other during the entire walk. When we got to the building, I opened the door for her and gestured her inside first. Very gentleman-like on my part, I must admit._

_There was no one in line for food, so we were sitting at a table in the far back corner of the room in under just a few minutes. I was literally starving and licked my plate clean like a slob would._

"_Whoa, somebody's hungry," Rose remarked, out of the blue. We hadn't really been talking, more like keeping to ourselves as we gulped down the food on our plates._

"_Starving," I answered back with an anxious chuckle._

_That's when something truly hilarious happened. Well, maybe hilarious isn't the right word, but there's no other word that comes to mind that would be better. It's just something special that you only understand when it happens to you._

_All of a sudden, we both took a moment to glance at each other at the exact same time, and then we both just let out this set of giggles and laughs. It went on for like five minutes straight. We'd laugh, then we'd stop, and then we'd start right back up again._

_Everybody- the remainder of the people in the commons- was staring at us. The spotlight was all on us for the night. I guess that's how people came to the idea that I'd developed a 'crush' on Rose. Of course, _I_ was the one who had to take on all the blame. _I_ was the one who was mocked for having some teenager-ish 'crush' on my twenty-four-year-old mentor._

_It wasn't that bad though. I'd rather people looked at me funny than for Rose to receive the looks I did. It would look far worse on her. For me, it wasn't like it was the end of the world. People didn't care much. Just loved to annoy me to death about it._

_Anyways, once our laughing fit stopped and people finally decided we were boring to watch, we ended up talking- like having a _real_ conversation. We only talked of random stuff. Even personal things about her life and mine before we'd met were brought up. However, we never brought up 'us.' _

_I preferred it that way. Sort of._

_What stands out the most is the end of the night. We had just walked out of the commons building and were about to part ways._

"_Bye," I said lamely._

"_Bye, Dimitri," she replied quietly._

_Right when I turned around to leave, she called out, "Dimitri?"_

_I turned right back around. "Yeah?"_

"_We're friends, right?" She sounded so vulnerable in this moment, like as if she _needed_ my friendship. It was kind of funny for her to be asking the question to someone seven years younger. I didn't quite understand how we connected on such a high level considering our age gap. I'd never been one to enjoy the company of adults. But she was an exception, like I probably was to her._

"_Of course." I smiled. "We're friends."_

_She nodded her head with a small smile. After, she waved her hand and turned away. I watched as she walked off into the distance before leaving too._

_I would never forget this night._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Belikov."

And that is how Rose and I had become friends. Sure we didn't hang out like normal buddies did all the time, but we were _almost_ really comfortable talking with each other. So I-

"Belikov!" someone screamed.

Startled, I looked up, only to meet Stan's reprimanding glare. "What?" I inquired.

"Have you been paying attention to _anything_ I've been saying?" It wasn't really a question; he was just barking up my tree- the wrong tree, for that matter.

"Ummm…?" I stuttered out. "Yeah, sure." To better prove my point, I added, "We were talking about…" I scrutinized the board to see if there was any indication whatsoever of what we'd been talking about. Or, what the rest of the class had been talking about, at least.

"Ugh. Belikov, how on _earth_ do you expect to pass my class if you don't pay attention to anything? You might as well not even be here. In fact, you aren't. It's nice that while you're off in la la land, we are here working, but-"

There was a knock on the door.

One of the staff members was waiting patiently at the door. "Excuse me; Guardian Petrov and Headmistress Kirova would like to see Dimitri Belikov, please."

That wasn't so reassuring. _Both of them _wanted to see me. I went over the list in my head of things I could have possibly done wrong. Nothing too horrible crossed my mind; I was doing a lot better in school. Unless Stan had a secret gadget in his pocket that reported to Kirova's office whenever I did something wrong… I _had_ seen him put a hand in his pocket… Still, that didn't seem like enough to have Kirova _and_ Alberta ganging up on me. I hadn't even talked back to him yet. I was just getting started when we'd been interrupted.

I looked at Stan. He seemed upset to be interrupted mid-lecture.

I rose from my seat. The lady and I had just been about to leave when she said, "Oh, and he will_ not_ be back for the rest of class." Now, _that_ worried me. I definitely liked missing my least favourite class and all, and what made it better was that it was last period so I wouldn't have to go to class after, but I must have been in serious trouble. And I had absolutely no idea why. I usually did.

"Fine," Stan replied. "Take him." I choked on a laugh.

Our walk to Kirova's office was silent. Once we were there, the woman knocked on the door. We heard a "Come in," probably from Kirova.

"Go ahead." The lady nudged me closer to the door reassuringly.

I turned the knob, opened the door, and went inside. Naturally, the woman did not follow.

Inside, I saw Kirova and Alberta sitting at the opposite side of the room. A desk separated their seats from the one I was indicated to sit down on.

Once seated as ordered, I felt the need to speak. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. Really, I didn't."

My speech was cut off by their laughter. I glared at them for taking the situation so lightly.

"Oh, Dimitri," started Alberta, "it shouldn't be, but I must admit that it's quite funny that you've only ever been in here because of trouble you've caused. This time that is not the case, however."

My jaw dropped. "It's not?"

"No, no, of course not." She thought better of it because she added, "Well maybe I shouldn't say that, because it wouldn't be a rare occasion for you to be in here due to trouble you've caused."

I sighed. I just wanted to know the reason I was here, not make small talk. "Why am I here, then?"

"We have an offer for you," Kirova said. "A very good one."

My face lit up questioningly.

Alberta decided to take over. "We've noticed your remarkable improvement since you've been brought back here. After only three months, you're back on top. That should have been impossible, but it wasn't for you. It amazes everyone here."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"There's something very bad going on in the Moroi world. We think you have what it takes to help with the situation. You're the type of guy who likes taking on challenges and going out into the real world, right?"

Did they seriously not already know the answer? I'd been here almost all my life and they needed me to answer that. "Duh." I knew it was rude, but I couldn't save myself from the remark.

They both seemed amused. Instantaneously though, they turned all serious on me. It was Kirova's turn to dish out information now. "Well, the queen has come up with this new age decree law. Starting next year, students will graduate and become guardians at sixteen."

"What?" I nearly shouted.

Alberta nodded. "It's true. Sad, but true."

"So what can we do to stop this? There has to be something. Sixteen years old is way too young for someone to go out into the real world and fight Strigoi." I was tensing up by the minute.

"I'm really happy you see things our way. We thought you would. The queen is thinking primarily of the Moroi for this. Guardian numbers have gone down immensely."

I retorted, "I can't believe she's so selfish that she'd-"

"But there's more," Kirova cut in.

"What more could there be?" I questioned angrily. I was beyond furious now.

"We're only telling you this because we think you're capable and are also Kyle's best friend," said Alberta.

"What does this have to do with Kyle?"

"You see, Kyle Dragomir has a… um, he has a half-sister. The illegitimate daughter of Eric Dragomir."

My whole body turned to ice at her words. I almost fell out of my seat.

"That's impossible. We would have surely known while he was alive. Eric Dragomir never mentioned a daughter of his!" I mused frantically.

"Well, I'm sure you can see why he wouldn't." And I _could_ see why.

My heart hammered in my chest. "For argument's sake, let's say he _did_ have a daughter- which would be a big shocker if he did. What would that mean? What does his so-called daughter have to do with the age decree law?"

Alberta hesitated. "You see, the Council is undecided. Six families disagreed to the new age decree law, and five have agreed."

"But what about the queen?" I interjected. "She's the one who started this, and shouldn't her vote carry the most weight in this royal tiebreaker? Besides, you said before that students _will_ be graduating at sixteen next year."

Kirova, this time, said, "Yes. But that's exactly it. As of now, they will. However, everyone is frantic over this and are not sure if this is the right decision. Partially because-"

"Well of course it's not the right decision!"

"- Partially because the Council was divided in this choice. The only reason this new law was accepted was because of the queen's final vote." She looked at me pointedly.

I tried to keep my calm. "Go on."

"So, since everyone is so undecided and confused, a lot of people have come to the decision that until they can find one more royal Moroi vote to say otherwise, dhampir will graduate at the age of sixteen. Of course, the queen doesn't feel the need to worry because they need the Dragomir vote."

I exclaimed, "So you're saying that they just need one more person to contradict what the queen wants? What about Kyle? You know he will never agree with the queen!"

Alberta replied, "That's where you come along. Have you ever heard of the quorum?"

"The… what?" I stuttered out.

"The quorum," Alberta repeated. "It's this law where royal families must have at least two members to get a vote. And Kyle's not eighteen yet, so technically he can't vote."

"Oh, no." I put a hand over my mouth. "It's true. He can't. Now what?"

"Well that's why we're kind of happy about this new news."

"What news?" I inquired.

"Kyle's sister," Kirova said impatiently.

The blood drained from my face and suddenly I felt very slow. "Right." I emphasized the word. However, I still didn't understand. "So this means what exactly?" I asked, dumfounded.

"Kyle's sister has recently turned eighteen. And since they're two in the family, she can vote. The problem is, though, she's not really into politics and the Moroi world."

My face must have read question marks because she continued, "She's kind of a part of a different society, I guess you could call it. We've tried contacting her, but she said she didn't want to get involved in Moroi catastrophes."

"How can she be so thoughtless?" I shrieked. "She doesn't _care_ that sixteen-year-olds are practically signing their lives away?"

Kirova threw up her hands. "I know, I know. She said she felt bad but didn't want to be a part of this mess. Then, we reminded her of her brother, and that seemed to make her even more upset. She was angry that her father could play with her mother's emotions like that while still with another woman and said that she didn't want to have any relationship with her brother if this was the case."

"That's horrible," I stated.

"It is. We think you might be able to do something though. If you track her down and find her- we don't know exactly where she's located, but we have an idea- maybe you could convince her to come. I know you; when you care so much about something, you won't stop until you get it. You could explain what's going on to her."

"Why not just force her to come?" I demanded suspiciously.

"We'd rather her not come by force. We don't want to do that to her. Besides, just because we can get her to the Royal Court doesn't mean we can get her to vote. The queen will have no tolerance for that if she finds out. Anything that involves a disruption to her plans will be cast away," Alberta explained kindly. She went on to say, "If she doesn't come after a while though, we'll have to force her then. I don't know how we'll get her to vote, but maybe once she meets her brother, sees the Royal Court and hears for herself what's going on, she'll understand the cruelty of what the queen wants."

"It could work," I responded. "I don't understand something though. Why don't you get Kyle to go?"

"Please." Alberta rolled her eyes. "If she sees him, she'll never come. She'd probably just end up hating us more, and then we'd have to force her. At that point, she'd probably vote for the new age decree law just to infuriate us."

I laughed humorlessly when a thought came to me. "Is Rose coming too?" I smiled.

Alberta and Kirova both rolled their eyes at this. Kirova exclaimed, "Yes, Dimitri. Don't worry; if you go, she's going too. We were thinking of just having you two go to make Sydney- I mean Kyle's sister- more comfortable. We don't want her to feel like we're ganging up on her. If we have to retrieve more guardians, we will." I could not believe she'd slipped; so her name was Sydney. They didn't seem to believe the slip either.

"What more can you tell me?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Dimitri. No way. Not until you make up your mind. We've already told you far too much. Go talk to Rose first, and if you want to help, then we'll tell you more."

"But," I insisted, "how is it possible that you have all this information?"

"Never mind that for now. Just know that we have our sources. Now _go_," they both urged at the same time.

With a groan, I got up from my seat, gave them one last look, and left.

**Wow! An actual update!**

**I'm really sorry this has taken so long. I just haven't had much inspiration for this and even thought about quitting this story. I'm still not sure whether I should or should not quit. I feel kind of discouraged. I know this story may not seem to flow properly as my chapters go by at a really slow pace, which is why I needed to make three months go by in the story. Nothing was really happening. I hope this new spin on the story isn't too boring either. Also, this may be out of character, and if it is, I truly am sorry. All this to say, I'm not sure what you think of this nor if it's worth continuing. So please leave a review with your honest opinions.**

**Thanks.  
**


End file.
